1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly bracket, and more particularly to an assembly bracket having a number of main frame bodies with arched side frames for different ways of assembly and arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional assembly bracket is assembled with a number of individual main frame bodies with the same shape. Since each main frame body has the same form, the appearance after assembly is not changed, but only enlarged in shape. Therefore, its appearance gives us a dull image without beauty.